Into Something True
by FireFriday
Summary: Harry and Star are back for year two! what adventures await them? How far will Dumbledore go to get his way? Read to find out! Note: Sequel to The Other Side of Life, on my profile. manipulativeDumbbledore OCs OOCLily OOCSirius RonBashing crazyauthor :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, sorry about the wait, but it's here! The sequel to The Other Side of Life! Enjoy!

FF Out.

Into Something True

Chapter One: Failed Attempts at Living Simple Lives

The hall was quiet, too quiet. Even Harry knew better than to let his guard down now. There was too much at stake for him to lose.

He looked right, looked left, and then scanned the ground, looking for anything, everything. Aha. They were good, but not good enough. Harry zigzagged across the floor, staying away from the muggle laser beams that stretch across the hall.

At the end of the hall was a door. Most people would just walk blindly through the door, but not Harry, not now. Looking up, he saw it, what he knew would be there. The bucket. What was in it didn't matter. He took down the bucket and placed it on the floor, far away from him. Then, and only then, did he walk through the door into Star's room.

She smiled at him as she saw him dry and unpranked. Ever since Harry had gotten there a month ago, Star and Harry had been on the same team in a prank war against James and Remus. Remus wasn't the biggest prankster in the world, but if he put his mind to it, he could be the scariest thing in the world.

Harry had enjoyed his time here at his dad's house. He was glad he actually had. After all, it would have been bad if he didn't, it had taken a lot of work to get here.

**The house was quiet. Everyone from the party had left. Harry was annoyed at all of the parties his mom was throwing. After having all of the freedom he had had at Hogwarts, he just wasn't enjoying his old life anymore. **

** Lily was waving her wand around the ball room to clean it up. "Mom?" Harry asked quietly, unsure of himself.**

** "Yes sweetie?" Lily was oblivious to his mood, or his change of attitude. She seemed to be oblivious to everything but Harry's fame. **

** "I-want-to-stay-with-dad-for-a-little-while." Harry practically had to push the words out of his mouth. He said it like one word all together.**

** It took Lily a little while to decode his answer, and even longer to let it sink in. "YOU WHAT!" she yelled. She had never yelled at him before. Star, yes, Dad, yes, Sirius, yes. But never, ever, had she yelled at Harry. That was what closed the deal for him. **

** "I'm going to stay at Dad's for the rest of the summer, and you can't stop me!" He exclaimed. **

** "I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT, I AM YOUR MOTHER!" She screamed. Lily had always had control issues, and now she was losing the control she had worked so hard for.**

** "HE'S MY FATHER! I HAVE A RIGHT TO SEE HIM!" Harry yelled as he stormed out. Despite popular belief, Harry was a smart kid. Being as that was, he had thought about his mother's reaction ahead of time. He had told Star in his last letter to open up her floo network. **

** Harry ran up to his room where everything he needed was already packed. In one swift motion, he grabbed his trunk, threw a pinch of floo powder into his fireplace, and yelled out, "Potter Manor!"**

James had been ecstatic when Harry had fallen out of the fireplace. The first thing he did was Hug Harry. Then he brought him and all of his stuff up to the room he had made for him. On the door were the initials, HJP.

Inside, there was a huge bed to the side. A huge walk in closet was across from it. There was a desk where Harry could do his summer Homework, and a huge window that took up the entire back wall. The window seat was large and covered in red and gold, like the rest of the room. James had told Harry that the window would open with a password he could set and then he could just fly right outside to the Quidditch Pitch in the back. After Harry had gotten settled, the prank war had begun.

Then point of the prank war was to earn the most points. They earned one point for every time they pranked one person of the opposite team. If they pranked both opposite team members at once, it was worth two points. Each player was allowed to choose one safe house where they kept all of their supplies. The other team couldn't take anything from the safe house, but they were awarded three points for finding it and pranking it. Four points were awarded to the team who could find and prank the headquarters of the opposite team. The prank war would end three days before school started so Harry and Star had time to get their school supplies. Also, all pranking was stopped on the day before, the day of, and the day after the full moon in regards to Remus.

Harry had chosen the attic as his safe house while Star had chosen the secret passageway behind the picture of Grodric Gryffindor. Their headquarters was the underground tunnel hidden beneath the back right hand corner of the property, right by the forest.

James had chosen the basement as his safe house. Sirius had taken the third nook in the fifth passage way right next to the second wing of the house, which is right behind the fourth secret passage way and the sixth picture of something related to Gryffindor, just passed the sixty seventh emergency food button. He wanted to make it hard to find and therefore prank, but he ran into the problem- of making it too hard to find. Three weeks into the prank war, he gave up trying to find it a second time and just started using James's safe house. Their headquarters was located in the flying island right above James's bedroom.

On the last day of pranking, everyone was too cautious to get pranked, so no one scored any points. The next day, They decided that instead of ending it, they would let the war continue next time they all saw each other.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I have a LOT of things this year. Just to let you know, I'm now in my first year of high school, which gives me about two to three hours of homework a night, and it's only the second day! Plus, due to theater, I will be staying after school until five almost every day. Due to this, I will have next to no time to write this story. Updates will be few and far in between. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! It was mainly just to let you know what was going on. It will pick up next chapter. Anyway, review! They make me write instead of watch TV or do important thing in my little free time! If you have nothing to say, tell me your favorite superhero, or just tell me about you're day. If you ever need to vent, feel free to use me!

FF Out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, it's here! I'm sorry it took so long, but like I said, I'm busy. Also, all mistakes are mine, I have no beta. I would be looking for one, but I have no idea how any of that works. I only beta Oreo-peanut butter-Macaroni's stuff, and she lives right next door so.. It's a bit different… anyway, enjoy!

Also, I forgot this last chapter, Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Harry Potter or anything else you know is J.K. Rowling's. I do however, own Star Remus Potter. She is my OC, so if you use her without permission, I will destroy you! But if you want to use her, just ask, I'll most likely say yes.

Chapter Two: We Never Had a Choice, This World Has Too Much Noise

Harry awoke to the smell of eggs, pancakes, waffles, sausage, bacon, and every other breakfast food he could think of. Apparently, the house elves had been busy.

Rolling out of bed, harry made his way downstairs. It was common knowledge in the Potter house that you did not speak to Harry, Star, or James before they had some food. Likewise, you didn't speak to Remus before he had his coffee, especially after a full moon. Therefore, it was a silent kitchen Harry walked into.

Sitting at the table, Harry stuffed his face with considerably better manors than he use to have. Over the summer, he learnt that he had a duty as heir to the Potter line. James had taught him the manors and etiquette he had tried to teach him when he was small.

Soon, there was a screeching noise from the window. Two barn owls were waiting there with letters tied to their legs. James got up from his seat and opened the window for them. Immediately, they flew over to Star and Harry and dropped off their letters.

Harry got his open first. "It's our Hogwarts letter." He said, still quite asleep.

"Thank you captain obvious." Remus's coffee was still cooking.

Harry, however, just ignored Remus. He pulled out the supplies list and read off the books that they needed. "We need The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk, Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart, Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart, Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart, Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart, Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart, Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart, and Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Really? They have textbooks written by Gilderoy Lockhart? But everyone knows he's just a fraud!" James exclaimed.

"And honestly," Remus said, taking a sip of coffee, "Wanderings with Werewolves, please. All he talks about is how evil and disgusting werewolves are. Those are all just stereotypes! We're not all bad. It's just biased to make him look better."

"So, he's not a good person?" Harry was quite slow in the morning. "Mum always said he was the best…."

"No offence Harry, but Mummy dearest can be an idiot sometimes." Star said, speaking for the first time that morning.

"Star!" James exclaimed. "Don't say those things about your mother." Remus was about to remark about how mature James sounded, but then he added, "Even if it's obviously true." They all laughed.

"So hey Dad," Harry said after they all finished breakfast and the dishes were washing themselves in the sink, "can we go to Diagon Alley to get all of our stuff today?"

"Sure!" James answered. At that remark, everyone got up to leave the table.

"Well, I'm sorry I won't be going with you, but I have an appointment." Remus said. "I'll meet up with you later."

A chorus of "Ok"s were heard as the Potters watched Remus leave the manor. Then they walked over to the fireplace. "Okay, I'll go first." James said. He picked up some floo powder and threw it into the fire saying, "Diagon Alley!" The flames turned emerald green as he walked in. Harry went next, repeating the process. Star went last.

As Harry fell out of the fireplace, everyone looked his way. As if they were one person, they got up and rushed over to him. "Harry, how are you?" "It's great to meet you!" "Where have you been?" "Delighted to see you my boy!" "Care to have a chat Harry?" "Harry, over here!" They all rang out rapid fire.

"Leave him alone, he just wants to get some shopping done!" James practically yelled, his voice rising above everyone else's. Once they noticed James, they left Harry alone and went back to what they had been doing before.

Star had been thrown out of the fire and into chaos. People were swarming around someone. Looking around, Star didn't see her brother and father, so she assumed it was them in the middle. Trying to get through the crowd was like trying to swim against and undercurrent, impossible.

Finally, when James got them to all go away, Star made it to her family. "Wow, way to respect our privacy." Star said loud enough for the whole pub to hear. All of their heads sank down a little farther into their food.

"Come on, let's go to Flourish and Blotts." As the trio made their way to the book store, they saw a huge line coming out of the store, mostly made up of middle age witches. They decided that that store could wait. Instead, they detoured over to Quality Quidditch Supplies. They spent almost an hour drooling over the new nimbus 2000. James sent them off to go get fitted for their new robes at Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Grudgingly, they left the store.

Even though the twins' birthday had already passed, and it was a big party at that, James couldn't help but by them both the new broom. As they were second years now, they could own their own brooms. He had them wrapped up and sent back to their house, saving the surprise for later.

At Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, Harry and Star were being fitted, again. They hadn't grown enough to need new robes, thankfully, but they needed the hem brought down on their new ones. Harry had grown more than Star, so his took longer. When Harry was almost done, James walked in with the biggest grin on his face. Harry and Star looked at each other with identical scared expression. Whenever James grinned, it meant a prank you did not want to be on the receiving end of.

"What? I'm not allowed to smile?" James asked, innocently.

"NO!" They both shouted. When Madam Malkin came back in, she was surprised to find them all laughing hysterically. Then she saw James. That boy had always had a way with humor.

"Okay, you're all done." She said, a faint smile playing on her lips. They left right after James paid. Having no other option, they headed back to the Flourish and Blotts. After looking lost for about five minutes, star soon realized that the line was for a book signing, not for buying books.

Walking into the store, they found the shelf that was dedicated all to Hogwarts school books. They found everything they needed, but Star being Star had to go find a few books to occupy herself during her down time. She found an interesting book about reptiles and another about famous Witches and wizards in the last two millennia. She bought two more books on potions, her favorite subject, and one for Harry about Quidditch.

Unfortunately, Star took too long, so Harry and James went looking for her. They ended up in the back, right by the book signing. James groaned when he realized who it was. He and Harry started walking faster towards where they thought Star would be. They found her right behind the signing, but that meant they had to walk past it again.

They tried to do it quietly, but it didn't work. "Harry Potter?" Gilderoy said, projecting his voice. The potters pretended that they didn't hear him and just walked faster. "Harry, my dear friend!" he exclaimed as he apparated right next to Harry, grabbing his hand. "What do you say to a picture?" He was already smiling towards the cameras, but before harry could say anything or the cameras could flash, James had appeared in between Harry and Gilderoy.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He growled, drawing himself up to his full height, which was a few inches higher than the pansy. Gilderoy gulped and stepped back, releasing Harry's hand.

Once Gilderoy had gotten his courage back, he addressed the whole crowd. "I think this would be a good time to make my announcement. I have decided to take up the Defense Against the Dark Arts position! I will be teaching at Hogwarts!" Most of the store cheered, but James, Harry, and Star groaned.

After that, they went home. After setting all of their books in their rooms, Harry and Star came downstairs to find two packages on the table. One said, 'Harry' and the other said, 'Star'. James walked in and told them to open them up. Inside they were shocked to see Nimbus two Thousands! It took twenty minutes for James to get them to quit saying 'thank you.'

Soon after, Remus walked in. He was unsurprised to see the brooms. Indeed, he was only shocked that it took James this long to get them.

A/N: So, yeah, hope you liked it! Please review! I love reviews! if you review one of my stories, than I will go and read your profile and if you have any stories, I will read and review any of your stories, but please review! Please?

FF out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, so sorry it's been forever. You know, I actually started writing this on September first, seeing as it was September first in the story, I thought it would be cool. No, now it's the ninth. SOB. Anyway, enjoy!

Also, I don't own Rise Against, and the chapter name is another lyric….

Chapter Three: All Because of You I believe In Angels, Not the Kind With Wings, No not the Kind With Halos, the Kind That Bring You Home, When Home becomes a Strange Place.

On the morning of September 1, Harry was up at ten thirty. Normally, this was pretty early for him. However, he had to be at the station at eleven. That meant he only had an half an hour until he had to leave.

Harry jumped out of bed and rushed to change his clothes and finish packing his trunk, which was a mess. Running downstairs, he chanced a glance at the window. It was dark. He was halfway through breakfast before he figured out he had been pranked. It was five in the morning.

Waking up five hours later, Harry was already packed and everything, so he waited for everyone else to get ready.

Star had packed the night before, so she didn't wake up until ten o'clock. As soon as everyone was ready, Harry grabbed on to James and Star grabbed on to Remus. They apparated straight onto the platform.

After they said goodbye to Remus and James, Harry and Star got onto the Gryffindor colored train. They sat in the very back compartment. Star began reading her book on reptiles while Harry just sat there in silence.

Every few minutes, Harry would look up and Star, sigh, and look back down. After a few attempts to ignore him, Star angrily set down her book and looked at him. "What?"

"Well, I'm bored."

"What do you want me to do about it? Go find Neville and his friends or something." By the time Harry was out the door, Star had already began reading again. It wasn't that she didn't like Harry, of course she did, she loved him, but he was just so annoying sometimes!

Star was considering going to look for him to apologize, but then the door to her compartment opened. In stormed the git, I mean Ron Weasley.

"What do you want?" she asked him. He seemed content to ignore her. "I'm sorry, am I speaking too fast for you?" She asked, slowly.

He glared at her. "Watch your mouth Potter," he snapped. "I'm looking for Harry."

"Why? I thought we made it clear he didn't want to be friends with you anymore."

"Well, I figured a summer away from you and your stupid friends would make him come to his senses."

"Sorry to break it to you Weasel, but Harry spent the summer with me and Dad. He's still thinking quite clear and doesn't want to be your friend."

"Really? Well why don't I go ask him?" He said evilly as he walked out. Not that it sounded evil, but he did try.

Ron stormed into Harry's compartment the same way he had Star's, like he owned the place. "Hey." was all he said.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"I thought I'd come down and see my friends, is that problem?" He tried to smile, which he did quite better than he said anything evilly, but still not all that well.

"It is when you walk into the wrong compartment." Neville remarked.

Ron just smiled (marginally better this time) and said, "We'll be friends soon enough, you'll see." as he walked out, once again. He really had a knack for dramatic entrances and exits.

"What was that all about?" Neil asked, having just caught the end of it as he walked in.

"I have no idea, and I don't want to find out." Harry answered.

Back in Star's compartment, the door opened at normal speed and velocity for once. It was really amazing how many times these doors could be thrown around, but they never broke. I wonder how much they have to spend on door repairs. Then again, they don't really have repairmen in the wizarding world, now do they? I really have to remember all the differences. Maybe Hogwarts has a book all about them. Or maybe I should wait until next year to take Muggle Studies. That would be a good way to learn how the purebloods think of us….

"HERMIONE!" Hermione was pulled out of her train of thought by Star yelling her name.

"Oh, hi. How long have I been standing there?" she asked, slightly embarrassed.

"A few minutes, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a lot of time by myself this summer. I'm not really use to having people around to share my thoughts with. After all, I can't go around telling all the muggles that live by me now can I?"

"True, you can't. So how's your summer been?" As the girls talked about what they did over the summer, (Hermione just stayed at home and read,) the boys were arguing down the hall.

"I'm telling you, the Vratsa Vultures are the best! They've won the Quidditch Europe Cup Final seven times!" Kyle yelled, obviously believing he was right.

"Oh please, the Sweetwater All-stars are way better! They won the five day match against the Quiberon Quafflepunchers!" Ryan argued.

"Everyone knows the Toyohashi Tengu are better than any of those! One five day match doesn't make you the best!" Neil proclaimed.

"Then you obviously think the Gorodok Gargoyles are far superior to anything since they beat the Toyohashi Tengu!" Neville said.

Not to be outdone, Harry voiced his opinion on the best Quidditch team. "The Gargoyles are a joke! It's easy to beat the Tengu! The best team out there is the Bulgarian National Team! They have Krum." Harry's voice was filled with awe for the seeker, seeing as Harry was a seeker himself. Well, almost.

Uproar was the only noise that greeted Harry's opinion. "You can't even rout for a British team?" Kyle asked.

"Well, all British teams suck!" Harry yelled. They all agreed.

Soon, the train pulled into the station. Everyone got off and headed to the carriages with everyone else. "Wow, look! They're not pulled by anything!" was the most used expression in that moment.

Pulling a Fred and George, Hermione and Star said, "Well, They're not really-"

"-pulled by nothing. You see,-"

"there are these Horse-like things-"

"-called Threstrals-"

"-that are invisible,-"

"-unless of course-'

"you've seen death." Everyone just either ignored them or stared at them, but they were used to it. Once they got over it, they all filed into a carriage. They quickly lead them to the castle where they sat down at their respective tables.

Dumbledore stood up. After looking all around the hall, his eyes came to rest on Harry. "Welcome back! And to those who are new, welcome! Before we begin the sorting, I would like to introduce the new teachers, our new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor, Gilderoy Lockhart-" at this Lockhart got up and took a bow while showing off his smile, "-and our new Astronomy professor, Lily Potter!" Lily got up and waved. However, she only had eyes for Harry. Harry, for his part, just fell farther into his seat and gulped. Star groaned loudly. This was going to be an interesting year.

A/N: Hey! So anyway, I hope you liked it. Also, I can't decide if Ginny and Draco should be good or evil. I'll be putting up a poll. And, sorry to say, but I can't actually write the net chapter until I know how you want that, so vote fast!

FF Out.


	4. Please read!

Hey guys, I'm really sorry. I just can't write this anymore. I'll try some other time, but I can't write now. I have a poll up with things I think I can right, but I'm not sure. And I'm also sorry that I took so long to get this out, life has been hectic. If you want to hear my excuses, keep reading, if not, just skip to the next paragraph. Excuses: Theatre is keeping me really busy, but that should end soon. The last two weekends have been because of that, but that first weekend I didn't update was because I had no time to write with flying across the country to go to my uncle's funeral. Also, high school is kicking my butt.

Anyway, thanks for reading this (if any of you are) and just please send me some ideas or vote on the poll, please! Again, I'm really sorry, I'm not giving up on it, it just may be years before I can get back into it, but that's a worse case scenario. Sorry.

FF out.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: IT'S… ALIVE! I know, I'm shocked too. I have no idea what possessed me to start writing this again, but hey, I'm not going to question it. Just enjoy.

P.S. I used some passages right from the book, so me no owny. Also, WARNING There are mentions and an explanation of a girl's period. I have no idea where it came from, it just did.

Chapter Four: Own Up to How You Let Us Down

The sorting started soon after. Not that Star noticed anything. She just couldn't help thinking how horrible the year was going to be. Not only did she have to deal with the pompous git known as Ron Weasley, she now had to figure out how to survive with mother being in the same country as her. 'Great.' was the most complex thought that entered her mind throughout the dinner.

Harry, although mad at his mother's obvious and desperate attempt to win his affection, was more worried about Star than anything else. He hadn't spent that much time with her, but he couldn't help but feel a bit over protective. He supposed it was an older brother thing, or maybe a result of their twin bond. Star had told him about the special bond twins share. He was sure it had to do something with being in the womb together or something like that.

It was nearing the end of the sorting when Harry heard the name. He was sure his heart actually stopped as he choked on his food. Star just fell down lower in her seat, if that was even possible. The name in question belonged to a small red headed girl sitting on the stool getting sorted; Weasley, Ginny.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat cried out as the girl made her way to sit on the table. Harry was too bust staring at her to notice how she sat as far away from her brother as she possibly could. Ron spent the entire meal throwing food at her and telling his peers about his annoying little sister. Star took pity on her and sat next to her once the sorting was over. Harry thought she was crazy.

"Hey, Ginny right?" Star asked. She just nodded her head meekly.

"I'm Star Potter, the expert on annoying pig-headed brothers. Would you like me to hex Ron for you?"

Ginny smiled this time. "No thanks, I reserve that right for myself." Both girls laughed.

Soon, the feast was over. Everyone went to their respective dormitories and slept soundly in their much missed beds, except for a few Slytherins who liked their beds at home better, thank you very much. But, of course, peace could not last.

Many Ravenclaws were awoken by a scream in the middle of the night. "OH MY GOD!" Star screamed out when she woke up. "I'M BLEEDING! HOLY CHEESE BOMBS!" The Head Girl ran into the room and saw Star screaming.

"What's wrong?" she asked quickly.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? HOW DO YOU NOT SEE ALL THIS BLOOD!" Star screamed out.

"Has anyone ever told you about a woman's time of the month?"

"No! What the heck is that? And what does that have to do with the fact that I'm BLEEDING!"

"A women's time of the month is when they bleed from their uterus. It's called a period. It happens every month and lasts for about a week."

"So I have to go around school bleeding FOR A WEEK?"

The Head Girl laughed. "No, you wear something called a pad. It catches the blood, but you have to change it." Then the Head Girl walked into the bathroom and pulled out a pad for Star. She gave it to her and spelled the blood off of her sheets.

"So, um, this is going to happen every month?" Star asked.

"Yep! Welcome to womanhood!"

# # #

Needless to say, Star was not in a good mood the next day. At breakfast she scowled at everything. The Heads of Houses came around and handed out their time tables. Star scowled even harder. They had Lockhart first period.

Getting to class early, Star took a seat in the back, the farthest away she could get. Hermione came in a bit later and sat in the front. The rest of the class filed in with all the girls sitting up close to the front. They were all brainwashed, poor kids.

Lockhart himself came in the class smiling wearing robes that matched his eyes. "Hello class!" he called out as the last bell rang. "As you all know, I'm Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly's_ Most-Charming-Smile Award." He paused as if for applause. "Right, we're going to start off the year with a little quiz to see how well you read my books." This being said, Lockhart passed out some parchment with questions written on them.

Star looked down at her paper and saw the first few questions:

_1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

_2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

"What kind of idiot would put these questions on a quiz in DADA?" She muttered to herself. She finished the quiz with sarcastic answers, all the way down to:

_54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_

_I don't know, and I really don't care. But if it were my birthday, I would wish for Gilderoy Lockhart to disappear and never be found again. _

Star smirked as she turned her paper in. She looked around at the class. Hermione was scribbling furiously, probably writing down all the right answers. Some of the Slytherins in the class were answering the questions, but most were doing something evil to it, like ripping it to shreds. Star smiled.

"Psst." She heard the guy next to her whisper. His name was Goyle she thought. He handed her a note. Star put it under her desk and opened it. It was a picture of Lockhart looking around in a hall of mirrors. He was smiling at his reflection. Suddenly, his skin grew slimy and covered in warts, all his teeth fell out, his hair lost its sheen, his nose was replaced by slits, and his skin turned greenish. He started screaming. On the bottom of the picture, the words, "_Lockhart's Worst Nightmare_" appeared. Star laughed.

Soon, Lockhart picked up the quizzes. "Tut, tut- hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I said so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully- I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non- magic peoples- though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey! But Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own brand of hair care potions- good girl! In fact,"- he flipped her paper over- "Full marks! Where is Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised a trembling hand.

"Excellent! Quite excellent! Ten points to Ravenclaw. Now, where is Star Potter?"

Star raised her hand in the back.

"Detention."

"I thought so." Star just accepted it.

"Now, onto the lesson."

The 'lesson' turned out to be Lockhart releasing Cornish pixies into the room then running away and leaving the students to deal with the mess. They all just ran away.

# # #

After lunch, the Ravenclaws had Potions with the Hufflepuffs. They were making a simple potion, and Star and Hermione finished early. While she was turning it in to be graded, Star stopped by Professor Snape. "Sir?" She asked.

"What is it, Miss Potter?" Unlike her brother, Snape actually liked Star.

"Well, I need to send a howler to my dad, and I was wondering if you knew where I could get one."

"As much as I love seeing your father being yelled at, I'll need a good reason before I give it to you."

"Well, he, sort of, um, never gave me 'the talk'." Star pushed the words out fast.

The letter was in her hand in a second. "That git." Snape mumbled. Star smiled as she figured out what she was going to say.

# # #

James Potter was sitting at his house reading the paper when and owl flew in with a red envelope. James just stared at it, wondering who would give him a howler. He figured it be best to just open it, so he did.

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER!" His daughter's voice rang out. Remus ran down the stairs to find out what was going on. He laughed when he saw James. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOW COULD YOU NEVER GIVE ME 'THE TALK'? I HAD TO LEAN ABOUT PUBERTY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT FROM THE HEAD GIRL AFTER WAKING UP COVERED IN BLOOD! HOW IN THE WORLD COULD YOU HAVE KEPT THAT FROM ME? YOU POMPOUS ARROGANT STUCK UP SCRUFFY LOOKING PRAT!" Star's voice then changed. "Love you Uncle Moony." The letter ripped itself up furiously.

"You never gave her 'the talk'?" Oh, Remus seemed mad.

"Well, it never seemed like the right time." James tried to defend himself.

"It's never the right time, but you still have to tell her these things! How do you think she feels now?"

"I'm sorry Moony, I didn't think-"

"Of course not. You know what, if I were you, I would watch where you step." Remus said threateningly as he walked away, no doubt to plan James' prank.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: We Won't Back Down, We were Running Hard

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Rise Against song, Satellite, Which I took the chapter name from. But I do thank them for coming out with the new CD that gave me my inspiration back.

The next morning at breakfast, Star and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Harry when Ginny came up and sat next to Star. Harry fell off of his seat in shock. "What are you doing, being friendly with the enemy?" He yelled. He still wasn't very subtle.

"She's not an enemy; she hates Ron just as much as we do, maybe even more." Star explained to her clueless brother. "So be nice. Harry, this is Ginny, Ginny, this is Harry." Ginny gave a shy wave as Harry nodded in her direction.

There wasn't much talking for the rest of the meal, and soon it was time for classes. Star went back to the Ravenclaw table where she met a nice, if not somewhat odd, girl named Luna Lovegood. Star had Transfiguration first. Luna had History of magic, and Star offered to show her the way, to make sure she wasn't late to her class.

Harry ended up talking to Ginny as there was really no one else around. Hermione was too absorbed in her book to notice her food, let alone him, and Neville was over at the Hufflepuff table. He found out that he was indeed wrong, she was a very nice person, albeit very shy. He offered to show her to her first class which happened to be charms. He had potions.

Harry walked quietly into the potions class. He knew he was early, and he knew that Professor Snape pretty much hated him because of last year, but that was exactly why he was here. Professor Snape was Star's favorite professor, so he couldn't be _that_ bad.

"Potter." Professor Snape sneered when he walked into his room. He had been hoping for a few minutes of peace before his class started, but no, Potter had to ruin that too. "What are you doing here? Getting tired of your fan club?"

Harry swallowed. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Um, no sir. I, I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted last year. I understand that it was disrespectful and I should have read my potions text ahead of time so I would be prepared. Also, I should have been less like a jerk and behaved better. I'm truly sorry and ashamed by how I acted last year."

Professor Snape just stared astounded at the boy. Was this some kind of trick? Or was he being sincere? There was really no way to know for sure. For his favorite student, he would give the other twin a chance. "Your apology has been noted. As of now, you are on probation. Take one step out of line and you will thoroughly regret it."

"Yes sir!" Harry readily agreed as he sat down in the front of the class and pulled out his books, ready to start the class. Snape had to say, he was surprised. This Harry seemed to be vastly different than the one from last year. Maybe he was less like his father after all.

In the teacher's lounge after classes, Snape got to speak to Lily for the first time in years. He was surprised by how she changed as well.

"Lilly. It's nice to see you again." He had started out pleasant.

"Severus." she said coldly.

"I always wondered why you never took up a teaching position before." he tried to open a conversation.

"Well, being an unmarried man, you obviously have no idea what it means to take care of a child, especially one as special as Harry. I had to give him every moment of attention. Of course, that didn't count for anything once that stupid little twin of his showed up. Next thing I know he's off living with James and Remus, the mongrels." With that Lily walked away, fuming and mumbling.

Snape, however, was frozen to the spot. How had Lily changed so much? And how was it that James was the good parent in all of this? It appeared he was sorely mistaken in his views of the Potters. What wounded him most of all though, was the comment about him being an unmarried man. Lily alone knew how badly that would hurt, yet she said it anyway. After Snape had called Lily a mudblood, therefore shattering any chance of friendship with her he had had, he met a new woman. He had proposed to her shortly before the end of their Hogwarts years, and she had said yes. Right before they were due to be married, she was killed while on a mission for the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry met Star in an unused class room on the third floor. They had found this spot on the Marauders Map and had taken it for their own use. Here was a place to be their selves, to be alone. They talked about their days together. Harry told Star of his apology to Professor Snape, and of his being nice to Ginny. He told her how he planned to try out for Quidditch this year.

Star told Harry about Luna Lovegood. She mentioned some theories that she had regarding Dumbledore. She figured that the stone last year was all him, and that he had probably cooked up another adventure this year to test his "Golden Boy." She urged him to stay away from it, but if he couldn't resist, then to at least let her come along, as to protect him. It seemed the protectiveness went both ways.

Star was right; Dumbledore was planning another scheme for the Boy-Who-Lived. This one involved the Chamber of Secrets, something he himself had no control over, but he knew someone who did. He had placed the diary of Tom riddle, A.K.A. Lord Voldemort in little Ginny's books. He would have given the diary to Star, but he was afraid that she would just give it to James, and James would know exactly what it was and what it did. He couldn't have anyone be suspicious of him. This plan couldn't fail! He had already given up on using Ron to control Harry, so he was dealing with a lot of variables. Still, he couldn't have a pawn running around. The future of the Wizarding World depended on it!

IMPORTANT!: THIS WILL NOT BE A HARRY/GINNY STORY! I have nothing really against them, but they're not my favorite. Just putting that out there.

A/N: Hehe, Hi. Umm Sorry about that long absence. I really am! Trouble is, I'm running out of ideas. So, this is me getting down on my knees and begging for ideas! Pitiful, yes I know, but it's reality. I also realize I may not have any readers left due to my absence, but if anyone is still reading this, or if there's any new person who reads this, Please! Any and all ideas and accepted and I will be grateful for them all! If you have anything to say, you can pm me, or since I know the loggin for FFnet has been bad lately, I made an email address, Firefriday0 rules0 the0 world gmail .com (Remove spaces) Also, I have a facebook under the name of Firefriday Rulestheworld. Thanks you all! Now review!

Harry: Please? It will help Fire get more chapters out!

Star: Yeah, this way we don't have to wait another three months to hear more about our lives. *glares at Fire*

Me: Hey! If you had been more cooperative, I would have had this done earlier! But noooo, you're fighting with Lily, Lily is fighting with James, James is fighting with Dumbledore, Dumbledore is fighting with Remus, Remus is fighting with Sirius, Sirius is fighting with Arthur, Arthur is fighting with Percy, Percy is fighting with Fred and George, and Fred and George are fighting with Molly! Do you have any idea how hard it is to make you people stand in the same room long enough to write this story? ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE!

Anyway, Sorry for spazziness, but I warned you.

FF out.


	7. Chapter 7

_Last Time:_

_This plan couldn't fail! He had already given up on using Ron to control Harry, so he was dealing with a lot of variables. Still, he couldn't have a pawn running around. The future of the Wizarding World depended on it! _

Chapter Six: Alone in Your Thoughts, How Many Others Stood Where You Stand?

James looked around the corner and into the hallway. He had avoided leaving his room ever since he had gotten that Howler from Star, but he had run out of food stashed away in his room. His only hope was that Remus was out and he didn't run into any booby traps.

Finally making it to the kitchen, James opened up the cabinet and looked inside. He grabbed a can of soup and heated it up with his wand. When it was done, he ate it. When he was only a few bites into it, he noticed how hot it was. Turns out Remus ad remembered his weakness of food and poured hot sauce into everything they had.

When James went back upstairs (still with an empty stomach), he opened the door to his room, only to be trampled by ping pong balls. They cascaded down for a full four minutes.

James left the house for a walk, trying to get away from the madness. When he came back, the floor of his room had been covered with a foot ice. No amount of heating charms would melt it, so he just gave up and lived with it.

Throughout the next few days, James also discovered itching powder in his underwear, Saran wrap over a door he tried to walk through, his hair was turned three different colors, as were all the clothes he wore regularly, and he was constantly attacked by inanimate objects and well placed charms. He had had enough.

James knew he deserved some of the things done to him, but not all of them! With that in mind, he packed up some clothes and left the house to stay in the Leaky cauldron, just until Remus simmered down.

James apparated right in front of the shabby building that served as the portal from the Muggle world to the Wizarding shopping center. He walked up to the bar and settled down onto a bar seat. Tom, the bartender, came over after a few short minutes. "Can I help you?" he asked, giving James the once over.

"Yeah, I need a room for, well I'm not sure how long. I guess a month should do it. And I'll need some Fire Whiskey when I get back down."

Tom just nodded and his eyes seemed to lose he edge they had earlier. "Rough day?"

James sighed and answered, "More like a rough life with patches of good in it."

"I hear you. We've all had times like that." Then Tom handed over a rusted key that had a number that no one could hope to read on the top of it. "Room nineteen, up the stairs and to the left."

"Thanks." James said as he got up. He grabbed his duffel bag and walked up the stairs, looking forward to his whiskey.

# # #

Star was walking around the castle roaming. It was a sunny Saturday, and most of the students that attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were outside playing or just basking in the sunlight. However, Star didn't feel like being in the sun today, or really doing anything. The only thing she might have done was her homework, but she had already done that on Friday.

In the midst of such roaming, Star had been mindlessly walking, not really noticing where she was going. She became painfully aware of her surroundings when she bumped into something tall. Star fell onto the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" Came the shrill voice of her mother, the reason for her distress. "Ten points from Ravenclaw for being such an idiot!" Then Lily stalked off without a moment's hesitation.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Star mumbled as she picked herself up from the floor. "And is it really possible to take points from a house for a child being an idiot?" She asked herself. She already knew the answer from reading _Hogwarts: A History_. It wasn't possible, but yet, there it was. Star sighed, she knew it was going to be tough getting through school this year. Between classes, a hatful mother making her life horrible, a manipulating headmaster wreaking havoc on her tentative relationship with her brother, and a conceited moron for a DADA teacher, how could anyone expect anything of her?

Star continued her absent minded walking while she thought. What had happened to Lily anyway? Not that she cared or anything, it was strictly for scholastic reasons that she was wondering. James had always talked about how kind, thoughtful, smart, and charming she used to be. Even Professor Snape had said more than once that they use to be best friends, and you couldn't find a better friend anywhere. But that wasn't the Lily Star knew. Her mother (and she used that in the loosest definition of the word) was cruel, sadistic, tactless, and spoiled. She wanted whatever she wanted when she wanted it. She didn't care about anyone else except Harry. And she blindly followed Dumbledore's orders. Anyone with half a brain knew he was a fake! Even James, who had always claimed to be the dumber of the two, could see it. Why couldn't the smartest which of her age?

Things like this made no sense to Star. It couldn't really all be blamed on the fame, could it? Sure, fame can bring out the worst in people, but could it really turn someone into the opposite of what they once were? Or was Lily never like that in the beginning? Was it all a front? Maybe she was after James' money all along. But, then again, James always said she wasn't interested in him. Was she just playing hard to get, or was that real? Star pondered all of these questions for hours, but couldn't for the life of her figure out the answers.

# # #

Ginny sat in her bed with the curtains closed. She had told her roommates that she wasn't feeling well and was just going to go to bed. She didn't want them to bother her. Ginny poked her head out of the curtains one more time, just to make sure that no one was there. Then she pulled out the black book she had.

She wasn't sure why she kept writing in it. She knew her parents didn't buy it for her, and it seemed to have a mind of its own, which her father had always told her meant it was probably evil, but she couldn't stop. She had to keep writing in it, writing to Tom. Tom was the only one who really understood her, who really listened to her. She had six siblings, so she had known right from the start that she would never get as much attention as she wanted. Her mother was always too busy with the boys, or cleaning, or something else that was more important than her. The only time Molly ever did talk to her daughter was when she was ordering her around. Molly (and Dumbledore) wanted Ginny to marry Harry. Then, Ginny would have control of Harry's money, and Dumbledore knew he could control Harry through the woman he loved. It was a win-win scenario, for all but Harry and Ginny. Ginny didn't want to marry Harry. Sure he was rich, powerful, and friendly, but she just wanted to be friends with him. She wanted someone special for a husband, someone she would connect with.

It felt good to unload all of that on Tom. Now she wasn't alone in knowing all of the horrible things she knew. Tom knew all the things she was supposed to know, and someday, he would know all the plans she had overheard, all the conversations between her mother and Dumbledore that she had eavesdropped on. Hopefully, he would know what to do, because she sure didn't.

# # #

The memory of Tom Riddle laughed in amusement. That silly girl, thinking he cared about her. He was just going to kill her anyway. But, some of the things she had told him were helpful. It seemed that Dumbledore was still manipulating, as always. He just couldn't seem to stop sticking his nose into places that it clearly didn't belong and messing things up. But, lucky for Tom, things didn't go as planned with Harry. Harry hated the man, with a passion. That would make it easier to turn Harry. Tom smirked as well as a book could. Yes, he would win this fight. And if he did, he could win the war.

A/N: Yeah, it's been awhile. But hey, I'm back! And I know, this wasn't a really eventful chapter, but the groundwork has to be in place before the many mini-plots can be carried out, and that's what most of this chapter was for. And I'm sorry about not updating, but now it's summer! WHOO! *cough* Anyway, now I have more time to write, so (hopefully unless my math is screwed [like always]) that means more time for updating!

FF Out.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Another chapter for my lovely readers (which I'm glad I still have)! I decided to try writing in letter format, and I rather liked it. Tell me what you think. Anyway, the next chapter won't be in letters since I need to have some things happen, but I may do future chapters like this if you guys like it. Anyway, please review and thank you to anyone who reads this!

_**Dear Harry and Star,**_

_** I just wanted to let you kids know that I'm not staying with Uncle Moony right now. It's nothing serious, I just decided to wait it out and hope he calls a cease fire. So I've been staying at the Leaky Caldron. I don't know how long I'll be here, but I promise I'll see you on Christmas break. Oh and Star, I'm really sorry about never giving you the talk. I know I should have, it just never seemed like the right time. Harry, if Lily never gave you the talk, Go ask Uncle Moony, he'll tell you all about it. **_

_**James**_

_Dear Dad, _

_ So Uncle Moony is pranking you for me huh? I guess that means I can forgive you. Things here at school have been pretty weird. Lily's going crazy, Professor Snape is more moody than normal, and Ron won't leave Harry alone. It's like he's convinced he's on some sort of mission._

There were a number of quill marks that didn't seem to form any sort of letters. Then some really messy handwriting.

**Dad! Hi! It's me Harry. So, I don't know what this talk thing is, so I guess that means Lily never gave it to me. What's so important about one talk anyway? I've loads of talks, but none of them were called "The Talk." I feel like there should be some ominous music playing every time you say that. The Talk. Bum bum bum!**

Another line of quill marks appeared.

_ The nerve of that prat! Dad, Harry stole my quill while I was writing you! So not fair! I wasn't done yet! Anyway, Lockhart's being a real pansy. And he's a horrible teacher. Lily's docking points left and right from every house besides Gryffindor. Favoritism much? And it's not like Dumbledore will do anything about it. He favorites them too. What a cruel biased world we live in. Oh fine! Dad, I have to go because Harry won't quit bugging me. Bye love you!_

**Haha! I win! Anyway, Star's right, things are really weird here. Lily and Ron are following me everywhere. It's like no matter where I turn, one of them is always there. Lily's always talking about how great it would be if I came and stayed with her. When I tell her I'm going to stay at your house, she flips out and starts going on and on about how horrible I'm being to her and how much I should be thanking her for all she did for me. And Ron keeps going on about how we were best friends and he doesn't know what went wrong. Ugh! But I have to get to class now, bye Dad! Love you!**

**Harry **_And Star!_

A letter from Uncle Moony came before the one from James.

_Kids,_

_ Could you please tell your father to open up the letters I'm sending to him? They're not tricks, just me asking for him to agree to a cease fire. They will not explode, maim, kill, or annoy in any way. Well, I take that back. They won't explode, maim, or kill! Wait, no, one of them explodes with confetti. Umm, they won't maim or kill! Wait, no, that one might. Okay, the point is, just tell your father to open up one of the letters. _

_Uncle Moony_

**Dear Uncle Moony, **

** Star is in detention right now, so I'll be writing this letter. She's got at least two detentions every week now, most with Lockhart, but a few with other teachers. I can pass that along to Dad, but I won't promise anything. Oh, and Dad told me to tell you that Lily never gave me "The Talk." Bum bum bum! Anyway, he said that you would tell me all about it. What's he talking about?**

**Harry.**

_Harry,_

_ Thanks for putting the message through. And you're mother never gave you the talk either? What is wrong with them! Alright, I'll give you the talk. Meet me in the secret passageway to Honey Dukes tonight; this is a conversation we should have in person. And why is Star getting so many detentions? I mean, I know she's like her father, but she did well enough last year .Have her send me a letter whenever she has some free time. _

_Uncle Moony_

**Dad,**

** Hey Dad! You didn't reply to our last letter, so we decided to send another one. Or, I did. Anyway, Uncle Moony said that those letters he's been sending are for calling a cease fire, not pranking. He promises that they won't maim or kill you in anyway. Well, I think that's what he promised. And he said he's going to give me the talk tonight in the secret passageway. Why does it seem so serious? **

** School hasn't changed much since the last letter. I haven't been seeing much Star though lately. And we have a friend named Ginny, but I haven't seen much or her either. She always carries around this black book. I think it's her diary. She seems really attached to it. She's actually Ron's little sister, but she's cool. She's not like him at all. **

** Most of the classes are getting tougher, but DADA is still nothing but a joke. I really hope we get a better teacher next year. Last year it was Voldemort, this year it's some pansy, what will it be next?**

** Anyway, bye Dad. Love you!**

**Harry**

_**Dear twins,**_

_** Sorry I didn't reply faster, the owl lost the first letter, so I got them both at the same time. I'll open one of Moony's letters soon, but I figure I'll wait until after my date, just to make sure. Harry, just remember, the talk is very serious. And somewhat gross. Just try and pay attention, this is really stuff you need to know. **_

_** Meeting a new friend is always good, but I would be weary of her last name. All I mean is don't trust her until you're sure she can be trusted. As for the diary, most girls have one of those. In fact, I think I might get one for Star. I'll ask Arthur where he got Ginny's. And as for why she's so attached to it, it has all of her secrets in it; she doesn't want anyone else to read them. **_

_** Hopefully, next year will you will actually have a good teacher, one that teaches you doesn't want to kill you. And why don't you see Star at all? Is she okay? I noticed it was only you writing the letter.**_

_** Bye for now Harry. I love you, and tell your sister I love her too.**_

_**James**_

_**Arthur, **_

_** I know it's weird writing a letter to someone who works in the same building as me, but we both know how busy work is. I would just come over and talk to you, but out of respect for your house and wife, I decided writing might be the best alternative. **_

_** I was wondering where you bought Ginny's diary. Harry says she likes it a lot. I want to buy Star one, but I want to get one that she's really going to like. I figured I might as well get your advice on the subject. Thanks!**_

_**James**_

James

I appreciate your concern about my wife and house. I think writing would be the best way for us to communicate from now on. I don't want to stop being your friend, but I don't want to face Molly's wrath either, I'm sure you understand.

As for the diary, I have no idea what you're talking about. I talked to Molly and neither one of us has bought Ginny a diary. I have no idea where it came from. I know I may sound paranoid, but with all of the things going on a Hogwarts, do you think this might be a trick of You-Know-Who's? 

Arthur 

_Dad and Moony,_

_ I'm just going to write you guys the same letter and then duplicate it because I really don't have a lot of time. School has been keeping me busy, and trying to stay ahead of the rest of the class is tiring. The reason I haven't been writing or seeing much of Harry is because of the school work. And of course the occasional detention doesn't help. Don't listen to Harry, I do not have two detentions every week, it's more like one every two weeks. He's just exaggerating. _

_ Oh! I have to go, the Professor is coming in. Love you! Bye!_

_Star_

_Harry and Star_

_ I'm glad you guys are paying so much attention to your school work, it makes me very proud to have to dedicated godchildren. And Harry, you can't just hide away from the world for the rest of your life! I know the talk wasn't what you expected it to be, but it's all going to be fine. Every other guy in the world is going through the same thing you are. _

_ Star, what have you been doing? Have you been hanging out with your dad too much? I'm sure it's him that's having this influence on you. Resistance is not futile! Oh, what am I saying? If anyone was going to have a chance at breaking your father's detention record, it's you. Just, try to be careful._

_ I love you both!_

_Uncle Moony _

_**Offsprings (I'm running out of ways to address these letters),**_

_** I just wanted to let you know, the cease fire has been called. I have moved back into my house (which makes me wonder why I left it and didn't kick Moony out). Also, I've met someone. Don't freak out, it's nothing serious yet, but I'm hopeful. I know this might be weird for you guys, especially Star. But, I haven't dated anyone since I divorced your mother, and, well, I really like this girl. A lot. **_

_** I talked to Arthur about Ginny's diary because I wanted to get one for you Star, but he says he didn't buy it for her. It might be nothing, but I want you guys to look into it. Ask her where she got it. You can't be too careful in these times. **_

_** I love you both, and be careful. I have a bad feeling about all of this. **_

_**James**_

_**Mr. Potter,**_

_** I am disappointed to tell you that your daughter, Star Potter, has received more than one hundred and fifty detentions in the last three months. This is unacceptable. Only two other times have this many detentions been given to one student in the history of Hogwarts. This is not an accomplishment, rather something to be ashamed of.**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Children Units,**_

_** Star! I'm disappointed in you. I got a letter from Dumbledore the other day that said you had more than 150 detentions in three months! That is unacceptable! If you are ever going to beat my record you need to have at least twice that! Therefore I have given you a care package. Not only does it have all the pranking supplies you'll need, it also has detailed plans that me, Moony, and the other marauders came up with back in our day. I hope you use it well (and by well I mean on Lily, Lockhart, and Snape).**_

_** Take care, I love you!**_

_**James**_

**Dad,**

** Star didn't want me to tell you because you seemed so proud, but she's not doing anything wrong. She has at least one detention every day, and most days she has two, but she doesn't do anything! Lily, Lockhart, and Dumbledore punish her for the smallest stuff, and there's nothing she can do about it! Professor Snape has been trying to help out and cut back on the detentions, but even he can't do anything. **

** And last night, Mrs. Norris was found petrified by the girls' bathroom. There was a message written in blood on the wall, "The Chamber of Secrets had been opened, enemies of the Heir beware." What does it mean? **

** I didn't want to tell you earlier because I thought you might think I'm going insane, but I've been hearing voices. No one else can hear them either. They're always talking about killing and feeding, and a whole lot of other creepy stuff. I'm, well I'm scared Dad. What's happening here?**

**Harry**


End file.
